


Losing Memories Au {Weecest/Wincest}

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: Bloodlines, Wincest weecest
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Confused Dean Winchester, Drunk John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Weecest Wincest, Wincest Love Week, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: I'm not gonna write it like the Video on YouTubeYes Dean will be struggling with his memory but he won't die maybe...., I don't know yet anyway the start is here vvvvvvvvvvvvvv





	1. Chapter 1

“What did I do to deserve this?” it was a simple question just not an easy answer……

He didn't do anything wrong at least he didn’t think he did, the young male looks towards a boy a boy with light brown hair, a soft facial structure along with beautiful sunflower puppy eyes he couldn’t help but look for guidance, why wasn’t anyone telling him what happened why isn’t anyone telling him what he did? **_WHAT_ ** did **_HE_ **do? The young male couldn’t help but be frightened by the situation that he was in all he knew was that he was in the back of what looks like a police car his hands in cuffs his hand and clothes covered in blood, his orbs met with the brown ones that never stopped looking at him from the other side of the glass that belonged to the viagel, the young brunette seemed to be more scared then the boy who was apparently being arrested for God knows what

 

“He didn't do anything I swear he attacked first!!” The small boy shouted to one of the officers that went up to him pointing at a man that was being pulled into an ambulance blood leaving his body

 

“I'm sorry son but the law says that he caused murder in the 3rd degree” “HE'S NOT EVEN DEAD” the kid shouted but the officer didn't listen he just turned away walking towards the car getting in

 

“Don't worry Dean I'll get you out!!” The kid yelled out

  


Dean

  


Who the hell is Dean?


	2. Prison

He’s in jail……….

 

He's in freaking jail and he doesn't even know why, all the older Winchester knew was that a scary lookin security cop came up and gave him an orange jumpsuit, was Dean scared? No, no he wasn’t for some reason he wasn't he didn't know if that was either a good thing or a bad thing. Then Dean remembered the little boy who looked like he was a teenager but wasn't at the same time, probably has a baby face huh?  

 

‘Don't worry Dean i'll get you out!’ The boy voice echoed in his mind

 

Dean…..

 

His name is Dean?

 

Dean Winchester…….. has a nice ring to it

“HEY MAGGOT TIME FOR DINNER LETS GO” one of the guards shouted banging on Dean's bars frightening the older Winchester, Dean snapped out of his thoughts looking up towards the guard, he had a five o'clock shadow and greasy black hair with tan skin

A ugly looking scare going down his right cheek

Deans green eyes flickered across the man features responding with an automatic “yes sir” as he lifts himself off the hard bed walking out the cell door, as Dean walked down the hallway with the guard by his side fellow prisoners were sending him odd looks, looks that Dean wasn't completely comfortable with. Can you blame him? The damn boy is only 17 almost 18 years old with no memory of who he is, and he's in a prison with maniac's that've done worse than whatever he did

Some were in for murder, rape, kidnapping in the fourth degree hell even torture

Dean is seriously being compared to these psychos??? , just the thought sent a shiver down Dean spin and goosebumps throughout his body, the guard stops Dean in his tracks by his arm that violently pulled away quickly, it's not like he meant to it was just a automatic reflect that he seemed to have “hey it just me, calm down” the guard words were sharp and direct, he meant business. Dean whispered a 'sorry sir’ under his breath not making eye contact

 

“Why did we stop?”, “Just watch”

And Dean did, he watched his jail members walk around the prison lunchroom everything was calm everyone kept to themselves, the real tuff guys sat all the way in the back, the men with the most scares sat in a dark corner talking amongst one another the ones with tattoos sat in the middle but they still looked threatening

Everyone had their own group

What was Dean's exactly?

Dean didn't see the problem as to why the officer stopped him, that was until two prisoners just simply bump shoulder

“Hey Watch where you going!” A tall looking hispanic towering over a small white man that looked like he could kick ass, “watch where I'm going?, How 'bout you Mexico!” That's all it took

That small sentence caused everything to turn into what looked like a bar fight but worse

 

Other prisoners cheered the two on “RIP HIS EYES OUT!!” , “GUT HIM”, “MÁTALO!!!” 

 

Dean stood in his spot just watching, watching in shock 'What the hell……’ Dean wasn't technically scared, but he wasn't technically alright either. A bunch of guards rushed into the room pulling the men apart hitting them with sticks, Dean squinted his eyes each time he heard the wack of the stick hit against the flesh of the men “if you don't want to end up like them, I suggest you stay out of trouble” the guard spoke coldly Dean looked over at him his lips a gap, the guard looks back at Dean “do I make myself clear boy?”. Dean nodded

 

“Yes Sir….” Dean was so dead in here

**_'Don't worry Dean I'll get you out!!’_ **

………

No, Dean wasn't dead in here……. He may not have his memory but…… he'll survive

 

He'll survive for that boy

Memory or not

Dean knows that little boy means something to him, he just doesn't know why

 

|•|•|•|

That same night Dean got beat to a pulp but he didn't go down without a fight


	3. Why?

Dean sat in the courtyard looking up towards the blue sky that was starting to be covered by blankets of grey

 

Rain…..

 

Dean didn't understand but just the thought of rain made him smile and feel….. good?

 

He couldn't really describe it

“Hey Little boy” a deep voice said

Dean glances at the person to see it's a Latino man with tattoos on his neck “I'm not in the mood to pick a fight amigo” Dean hissed

Dean already got beat to a pulp he doesn't feel like getting his butt kicked again, the bruises still hurt but he'll never admit it, he really didn't feel like fighting, then again it's not like he can fight, Right?

“Wow, calm down little guy I'm not trying to fight you, the officers told me to call you over” the man who couldn't be more than 33 said gesturing to the officers that were guarding the door

Dean looked over his shoulder to see the idiots, one stood tall with his arms crossed, shades covering his eyes, the other was holding the door open gesturing Dean to come

Dean sighed softly to himself hopping off the table “thanks I guess” he mumbled while he passed the Latino heading towards the officer walking into the cold prison

 

Officer Jericho shuts the door behind the door, Dean stood in place waiting for the man to finish

They began to walk down the hallway in silence, Dean scratched his neck wondering what he did. The officer must've noticed his behavior cause he started talking

 

“Calm down boy you ain't in trouble” 

 

Dean sighed in relief 

 

Thank God

 

“So…… where are we going if you don't mind me asking….”

 

“You'll see”

 

3 or 7 minutes later Dean walks into the lunch room

 

The lunch room?

 

Why is he here? 

 

The teen looks over to Jericho “over there” he simply said gesturing to the back of the room towards a table where a boy with dark brown hair his bangs barely covering his left eye he looked Young but it was without a doubt he was a teen

Dean softly sighs walking towards the back of the lunch room passing other inmates that seemed to be talking to there families

Dean got closer to the young boy, he looked as if he was nervous twiddling his thumbs then drumming his finger against the table, it was actually……. Pretty cute, to see such a small boy nervous to see…..

 

Him? 

 

Dean stops walking when he reaches the young boy “h-hey” okay, why is Dean nervous now?

The young boy looked up towards Dean so fast Dean swore he heard a crack

The boy smiled his dimples showing his Hazel eyes shining like stars

 

Hazel eyes……

 

**_'don't worry Dean I'll get you out!!_ ** ’

 

It's the boy he saw that night 

 

The boy got up hugging him tight squeezing one of bruises causing the older male to grunt a bit: hoping the young one didn't notice

Dean looks down meeting with the boy dark brown hair, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, was he supposed to do? Hug back?, Why would he hug a boy that he doesn't even know or well not remember if that the case

The boy must've realized Dean wasn't hugging back so he looked up, Dean seeing sad puppy eyes, eyes that felt familiar that they made his heart twist 

 

“Dean?” He questioned 

 

Dean became nervous, he could see hope light up in the teen eyes, hope that he really didn't want to crush 

 

Dean visibly gulped “yeah…..kiddo?” He hesitate 

 

The brunette frowned at him “Dean……”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do…..” the kid slowly realised Dean from his hold, Dean missed it……., His heart did a harsh twist that could make it pop but didn't

 

“Do you know who I am?....” He asked his tone sounded sad. Dean didn't like it

 

Dean took a deep breath

 

Sadness doesn't look good on this kid, he thought to himself

 

Dean bets he looks better when he's smiling without a doubt, Dean wanted to lie

 

But something in him wouldn't allow him 

 

Dean was looking straight down towards the younger teen, his eyes were full of Hope and sadness, concern, worries

 

“I……” 

 

“No……, why would I?” He questioned all the light that was in that boy eyes, shattered all at once 

 

And all Dean thought was

 

**_'Shit’._ **


	4. You get him back.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence

Tears were burning down Sam cheeks as he stormed into the hospital walking straight down the hallway ignoring the nurse that was calling out to him

Sam was sad but that sadness didn't compare to the burning rage in his stomach, he was going to kick the living hell outta him, he didn't give a shit he was gonna hurt him, it's his fault that Dean is like this, that he doesn't have his memory, Sam was done, done with his bullshit

Dean has always stood up for Sam, never letting anyone put there hands on him, they'll be dead before there body even hit the ground

“Why Would I?” The question played in Sam head like a broken record, the tears going down his sweet face came out in waves now, Dean didn't remember him and Sam hated it, it killed him. Knowing that Dean doesn't remember him, Sam of all people

That man was so dead with Sam

 

Sam busted open a room door catching the attention of the visitors “Hey Sam, how's--” John spoke soon interrupted with Sam fist connecting with his jaw “Sam!!” A man yelled as Sam repeatedly punch slapped hell even kicked John trying to hurt the man the best way he can, he didn't care if John would be mad at him for beating him, Sam was pissed he was upset “Sam…. SAM!!!” Bobby yelled wrapping his arms around Sam waist picking the young one off of John not without Sam kicking John in the face cause he was kicking his legs back and forward

“WHAT THE HELL SAM” John yelled towards his youngest son, his face bleeding and bruised from Sam

“HE DOESN'T REMEMBER!!!!” Sam yelled his voice cracking his face red from anger his cheeks flustered from crying

“HE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU PIECE OF SHIT, HE DOESN'T FUCKING REMEMBER, YOU, THE DEMON, OUR LIFE, BOBBY, ME, FREAKING  **_ME_ ** DAD!!!!” Sam screamed Bobby still holding Sam back

“I'm in this hospital because of him!”

“SO?, YOU TRIED TO SHOOT ME”, “YOU BROUGHT ME ON THAT HUNT AFTER DEAN BEGGED YOU NOT TO, YOU USED MY BROTHER AS BAIT YOU GOT MAD BECAUSE I TRIED TO SWITCH PLACES WITH HIM HE GOT MAD CAUSE YOU HIT ME!” Sam kept screaming “Sam breathe son” Bobby soothed as Sam heavily breathed “You put him in there” Sam said coldly looking John dead in the eye

“Your the one who's gonna get him out”

“And if I don't?”

“Then you lose  **_both_ ** of your  **_son's_ ** ”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stared up towards the cold hard ceiling, laying on the hard worn out prison bed that has so many stains Deans not even sure wants to know why they're there in the first place. Dean's nose scrunched up in disgust at the thought “Damn it!” the male sat up on the bed his legs crossed sighing rubbing his fingers through his hair his green eyes closing for a moment and two, he opened them once again, as soon as an image of the brunette boy appeared in his head his ears filled with a distant laugh, it couldn't be anyone from here, the laugh was sweet, innocent and young it was the same laugh that haunted him at night, the same laugh that would wake him from his dreams

 

That boy was something, he was something to Dean and he didn't know what, it killed him it bothered him it tortured him, Dean felt something and he isn't sure if he was supposed to feel what he was feeling, the feeling tortured his heart but the feeling if not knowing the boy tortured his mind it tortured his mind to the point he started getting headaches he wanted to remember the boy he really did, even though they talked for a short time this kid seemed nice and smart, Dean doesn't know Sam looks like an adorable geek to him so if he looks like a geek he must be smart, Dean Winchester Logic

 

A gruff voice stopped Dean from thinking any further "Winchester" Dean looked towards the cell door seeing officer Richard standing in the doorway, "Yes Sir?" he answered hoping off the bunk bed looking the man in the eyes "you got a visitor" Dean didn't question him he just followed the man when he began to walk, soon enough Dean was in the lunchroom Dean had a feeling that he knew who was here his green eyes scanned the room landing on a boy with brown hair, it was him, the same boy he saw last time his hair was different but it was still him his hair actually looked like Deans, the older male smiled a bit walking over to the table that the boy was sitting in without Richard needing to tell him where to go "Stay on your best behavior!" Richard called out Dean looked back and nodded understanding Dean looked back at the younger boy taking a seat when he reached the table, the boy raised his gaze towards Dean, he looked exhausted Dean looked at him with concerning eyes why was the kid so tired? the kid opened his mouth to speak but Dean interrupted "why are you so tired?"

 

"What?", " Tired why are you so tired you have bags under your eyes" Dean continued the boy touched the bottom of his eye sighing "don't worry about, I'm fine"  Dean gave the kid a look but it seemed to make the kid smile "what?", "your famous bitch face" Dean was taken back by the word the kid used "what?"

 

"Language!" Dean shouted making the kid laugh "shut it Jerk", " bitch" Dean replied automatically "wait I didn't--", " no no! It's fine" “this is coming from the guy who screams son of a bitch when he's angry” Dean raises a brow at the kid “hey im older so….” Sam rolled his eyes smiling at him “yeah and I live with you so”, “we live together?" Sam just nodded "so…."

 

Sam smiled again "we're brothers" Dean looked at the kid confused "we're related?" He questions Sam just nodded in response a couple of seconds pass before Sam starts speaking again "yeah we are" Dean couldn't help but smile, Dean was a big brother….. Who would've thought? Dean's eyes soften at a thought the look made Sam worry "Dean, What's Wrong?" 

 

"Am a good big brother?" Sam eyes slightly widen then became soft giving his brother a soft smile " **_The Bes_ ** t" 


End file.
